The Formation of Hyrule
by Frozen Pheonix
Summary: My version of how Hyrule came to be.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters etc. etc. etc.  
  
[Authors Note: I actually wrote this fic, this chapter anyway, a long time ago. Can't remember exactly when. I didn't post it then at advice from DeathZealot, but seeing as i couldn't remember why i wasn't posting it up, i decided to put it up now and continue it. It will eventually have 5 or six parts and now onto the story so you can learn how exactly Hyrule came to be as it is today.  
  
(Today of coarse being a however many years ago Ocarina of Time came out)   
  
Now we'll actually get on with it, sorry for the long author's note]   
  
It was 10 years before the birth of link the 3rd. The Gerudos were not yet formed into a group, the Gorons didn't live only up on the mountain, and the Zora's domain had not yet been built so the Zoras just lived in the lake. Hyrule had not yet been unified so it was actually two nations instead of one. What is now hyrule field, the gerudo valley, lake hylia and what is now hyrule market town where all part of a nation that called itself Okatu. Hyrule was nothing but the areas around kakariko village, Death Mountain, and zora's river. Both nations claimed the kokiri forest as one of their territories.  
  
The Kokiri Forest always had soldiers from both countries in it fighting with swords, or hiding in trees picking off men with bows. The Kokiri children were scared. It seemed like even The Great Deku Tree couldn't stop the men from the outside. Many of the children where dieing as the cruel outsiders mistook them for soldiers and attacked them. Some of the children were forced to come to Okatu and were used as slaves. The Great Deku Tree was not nearly as powerful (or wise) as he was later when link was going about his adventures so he alone could not stop the invaders.   
  
For months this went on until one day, one of the Kokiri children named Mido came up with an idea. The Kokiri Forest is the source of all life, and thus has a lot of magic power. If the fairies and the Great Deku Tree could tap into that magic power and create some kind of spell that would make the forest not seem so desirable, or possibly even stop them from coming in at all, even if it meant that they could never go out. They didn't care about going out anyway, every Kokiri who had ever left the forest had either been killed, used as a slave, or both.   
  
The idea itself was good but they had no way to make it happen. How could they focus the power of the forest into a spell? They didn't know how to manipulate magical the powers. Once again Mido came to the rescue. He, saria and their fairies searched through the forest and came upon the forest temple. In the temple they found two things, a scroll and a bow. Mido armed himself with the bow and they set back with the scroll for the Great Deku Tree to decipher. The Great Deku Tree told a fairy named Skyte to take the scroll into the woods by the Kokiri Forest and read it. Seven children went with Skyte as guards, Mido and six others. As Skyte read the runes on the scroll the air began to vibrate, the five other fairies besides Skyte and Mido's fairy began to shine brighter than usual. In a tremendous flash of light, five of the children transformed. Mido looked at them in horror, not only had they transformed into some horrific new appearance but the outsiders who had been trying to watch them from the edge of the woods had changed as well. Mido dubbed the children skull kids and Skyte informed them that all the outsiders who had been in the forest had turned into stalfos.   
  
When Skyte, Mido, and Mido's fairy informed The Great Deku Tree what had happened, he was only mildly surprised. "I hadn't expected for the children to be changed into skull kids but I knew the soldiers would become stalfos" he explained, "the spell makes anyone who gets lost in the woods turn into stalfos. Though from now on the kokiri should just appear back at our home here when they get lost."   
  
Just as he was turning to leave the Great Deku tree's meadow, Mido heard Saria scream. He turned around and saw a giant spider climbing out of the trees. Mido took the Kokiri sword from his belt and charged towards the spider. The spider jumped into the branches of a tree and spat acid at Mido's chest. Mido fell back and looked down at the huge hole in his tunic. Then Mido took out the fairy bow he had found in the forest temple. He notched and arrow and fired it at the spider. The spider fell to the ground, blood pouring from its eye. Mido pulled back out the kokiri sword and dived at the spider. Three times he dived on the spider, each time smashing the sword's blade into the spider's head. On the third hit the spider screeched out in pain and fell to the ground dead. Mido picked up the heart container that lay by the spider's corpse and looked up at the Deku Tree.   
  
"Mido, you have thus shown great courage and cunning in the protection of this forest from the outside. From this day forward you shall lead the Kokiri and they shall follow your just and righteous orders respectfully and without question." The Great Deku Tree proclaimed.   
  
The Great Deku Tree had the fairies bring the fairy bow back to the temple and hide the sword in a secret place. Because of what was now called the stalfos curse, neither of the counties now considered the Kokiri Forest a worthwhile conquest. The forest was once again peaceful although it had many less people in it. The stalfos disappeared into the forest temple and the skull kids learned to have peace in their new forms, playing tin flutes made for them out of melted down swords from the fallen outsiders. And so the forest was safe from outside invasion, had a leader who had proven himself in battle, and the outside war became a thing of no importance to the people of the Kokiri Forest. 


End file.
